Birthday Wishes
by Sos7
Summary: It's Kurt's birthday, and no one seems to have remembered.


Kurt stared despondently at the empty wall on his facebook page. Not one 'Happy Birthday' was posted. Maybe it was his fault for taking down his birthday, hoping that his true friends would remember. He obviously thought too highly of them, even Mercedes. He never thought that would happen. When Kurt woke up today, his father had made him a special 'Happy Birthday' breakfast. The breakfast consisted of bacon, eggs, Texas toast, hash browns, pancakes and a vanilla cupcake. Kurt happily allowed himself one day every year to eat his way into a coma. Just like every year before. Finn had left for school by the time Kurt had come down for breakfast. Carole had wished him a happy 17th birthday and asked him if he wanted to go out for dinner tonight. Kurt agreed, going out for a birthday dinner with his father and step mother sounded like a pretty okay way to end a shit birthday.

Kurt spent the day at school wondering where all of his Glee friends were. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of any of them. What's worse, even Karofsky remembered his birthday, pushing him into the locker with a loud 'happy birthday fag!' That had hurt even more than the bruises. When the last bell of the day rang, Kurt honestly contemplated just going home and locking himself in his room until dinner. Kurt thought that would cowardly though and wanted to confront his so called friends so he made his way to Glee.

When Kurt opened the door, the lights flashed on and a loud chorus of surprise greeted him. Kurt almost felt his heart stop, with the joy pulsing through it. Kurt really couldn't believe he had doubted his closest friends like this. It finally makes sense to why everyone had been missing all day. They'd been busy setting up this party for him. His friends, his family, were so great. Suddenly the cheering stopped and a groan rippled through the group "It's just Kurt guys, false alarm."

Mr. Schuester's voice cut like a knife in his chest. Then, the party wasn't for him?

Everyone goes back to where they were hiding and Kurt stands there alone, in shock, tears close to falling. Finn comes out from where he's hiding and hisses at him to hide. Kurt follows him numbly and crouches down behind the piano. There is silence for a few minutes before the door opens again. Everyone jumps out and shouts "Happy Birthday, Quinn!"

Kurt just sits there, feeling betrayed. He knows everyone's birthday. Quinn's birthday isn't for a few more days, this Sunday to be precise. Kurt had been working day and night for a week on a dress for Quinn's birthday. Kurt just couldn't believe it. Was he just that forgettable, that even his teacher would over look his birthday for a more popular student? Kurt felt nothing but hurt and jealously flowing through his veins. Did everyone happen to forget that Quinn hated every single of one of them before this? She was one of Sue's spies and did everything in her power to dismantle the group they made, and yet they loved her more than him.

Kurt stood from his crouched position and walked quickly out of the room, not caring as he shouldered Quinn out of the way at the same time. The door slammed behind and when no one bothered to come after him, he felt the tears flow.

Back inside of the Glee room, everyone stared at the door in confusion. What was Kurt's problem?

Rachel sniffed and turned the music back on "Well, that was very rude of Kurt. First he didn't help at all with the party and then he just runs out!"

Mercedes nodded her head "For real. I thought he was cool with Quinn. I don't get him."

Quinn smiled at Mr. Schuester put a crown on her head that said 'Birthday Girl' and frowned "I thought we were friends too. I guess Finn and I being back together opened some fresh wounds."

Finn shook his head "I thought know that we were brothers that Kurt would be over me. He just doesn't know how to take no for an answer."

Everyone nodded in agreement, but then forgot about Kurt, wanting to enjoy the party for Quinn. The door suddenly slammed open and Sue Sylvester walked in, Becky tugging a wagon full of presents behind her. Becky pulled the wagon of presents in the room and threw a handful of glitter in the room.

"Happy Birthday!"

Quinn looked honestly touched that Sue would bother to remember her birthday after everything they had been through and with all of those presents! Maybe Sue wasn't all that cold hearted.

"Oh, Coach, thank you for all of the presents! I didn't even think you remembered my birthday!"

Sue just raised an eyebrow at her, not saying a word.

My Schuester clapped a hand on her shoulder and smiled "Really Sue, it shows that you can be the bigger man in these situations."

Sue didn't even bat an eyelash "Schuester, if you don't remove your ridiculously tiny, germ infested hand from my shoulder I will break it off, have Becky fry it up, sneak it into the cafeteria lunch and have the entire student body feast upon it."

Mr. Schuester snatched a hand back and went to take the wagon from Becky.

"Back off, salon boy! These aren't for you!"

Mr. Shcuester backed off, just as Quinn came forward for the wagon.

"These aren't for you either, balloon belly! Hands off!"

Quinn raised an eyebrow at the girl "Then who are they for?"

Sue sighed and shook her head "Where is porcelain?"

Finn gave her a confused look "Kurt? He just ran out of here for no reason. It was really weird."

"And rude!" Rachel piped up.

Sue shook her head again "All that talk about being together and there for each other is just a load of bull in this place isn't it?"

Mr. Schuester was uncomfortable with the way she speaking to the kids "Sue! That is no way to talk about Glee. We are always there for each other!"

"Really now? You are throwing a birthday party for a girl who caused more problems then a venereal disease. She didn't even join the club with good intentions, she did it for me and so she could keep the leash on her boyfriend."

Mr. Schuester shook his head "She's changed! Without your influence she's a better person."

Sue continued regardless "Not only that, she has a notorious problem with keeping her legs closed, which resulted in a unwanted pregnancy, the fallout of two best friends and a loss at sectionals."

Finn spoke up at this "It wasn't her fault, Puck seduced her!"

Sue rolled her eyes "Oh please, she expected to go to Puckerman's house, alone in his bedroom with alcohol and not result in having sex. She isn't stupid Finn, you know that."

Everyone huddled around Quinn, who was crying by then. Mercedes glared at her hotly "Is that all came here for? To mess up a nice party by ragging on Quinn?"

Rachel patted Quinn's hand and glared at Sue as well "And by bringing a pile of empty boxes to give her false hope about your forgiving her? You are cruel Sue Sylvester."

Sue let out a sad sigh "Despite all of that, you remember her birthday over the birthday of the most valuable member you have."

Rachel shook her head "They all remembered my birthday, and Finn's birthday. I don't know what you're getting at."

Sue glared at them all "You maggots are worthless human beings."

She turned to Mr. Shcuester "And you William, are the sorriest excuse of teacher I have ever had the misfortune of breathing the same air."

Sue pulled out her phone and dialed a number before putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" A watery voice whispered.

"Hello porcelain." Sue whispered fondly.

Everyone in the club looked at Sue with confusion, why was she calling Kurt? What did he have to do with this?

"To what do I owe the honor of this call, coach Sylvester?"

Sue laughed "Why else would I be calling today? Happy Birthday, porcelain!"

Sue would have been lying if she said that the collective looks of horror on every one of the Gleek's faces didn't bring her immense pleasure. She was smug bastard and she knew it.

"You remembered." Kurt's voice was heartbreakingly awed at the fact."

"Of course I remembered, surely your fellow Glee members are in the process of throwing you the best birthday party in the world."

The bone crushing guilt in the room was making her feel better and better.

"You think far too much of them. The only people who remembered were my father, Carole and you. Instead of throwing a party for me, they threw on for Quinn whose birthday isn't until Sunday."

Sue let out a mock gasp of horror "They wouldn't, they know how much thought you put into everyone's birthday, it would only be right to return the favor."

Kurt let out a sob "Obviously not, I'm just important to them. Maybe I was in over my head expecting everyone to remember my birthday, but not even Mercedes remembered and she was supposed to be my best friend."

Mercedes turned eyes to the phone and mouthed silently 'But I am your best friend'

"And Finn, he's supposed to be my brother. I guess he still thinks of me as his gay stalker, even if I have absolutely no interest in him."

Finn swallowed nervously and looked at the ground. He wasn't homophobic anymore, he loved Kurt liked a brother.

"And Quinn, I don't why I'm even blaming her, it's not her fault. Quinn is just more important to me, I guess."

Quinn blushed guiltily; there were times when she really did think she was better than Kurt.

"Don't worry porcelain, I've got at least 30 boxes of presents for you today, Becky helped me pick them out.

"Oh Becky's there? Say hi to her, for me?"

Becky smiled and yelled into the phone "Hi, Kurtsy!"

Everyone could hear Kurt laugh softly and it caused another wave guilt to bombard them.

"You want to know what the worst part is? Even Karofsky remembered my birthday. Yeah, he shoved me into a locker and screamed 'happy birthday, fag!' but at least he remembered."

That causes everyone in the room to look to the floor in shame. If even Karofsky could bother to remember Kurt's birthday, why couldn't they? How awful did they sound?

"It's alright porcelain, I'll come to your house and drop of the presents, and they are prefect. I have a collapsible hat rack…"

Everyone watched as Sue walked out of the room and as the door closed softly behind her.

No one had anything to say.


End file.
